Emissary (episode)
This article refers to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine pilot episode. For other meanings, please see Emissary (disambiguation). On the edge of explored space, a new crew takes command of an abandoned space station and makes an incredible discovery that will change the galaxy. (Series Premiere) Summary Teaser on the ]] :On stardate 43997, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship ''Enterprise was kidnapped for six days by an invading force known as the Borg. Surgically altered, he was forced to lead an assault on Starfleet at Wolf 359.'' In 2366 (a few days after stardate 43997, or very close to stardate 44001.4) Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko is executive officer of the while it battles the Borg led by Locutus, the former Captain Jean-Luc Picard, at Wolf 359. When the ship takes a direct hit, which kills most of the bridge crew and causes the start of a warp core breach, Sisko helps civilians get to the escape pods. In the crew quarters he finds his son Jake buried under a pile of rubble, but Sisko manages to free him. Sisko tries to save his wife Jennifer as well, but she has already been crushed to death by the falling debris. Despite this, Sisko tries to free her body in vain, and is ultimately dragged away by a Bolian lieutenant, who had accompanied him from the bridge to the Sisko family quarters, to an escape pod. Together with Jake and other survivors, Benjamin flees the doomed Saratoga while the pod is jettisoned from the ship moments before the Saratoga explodes. :Stardate 46379.1: Three Years Later Commander Benjamin Sisko approaches Jake, now a teenager, who is fishing in a holographic lake aboard a starship. Jake asks his father questions about the Cardassian space station they're going to and why they can't just live on Bajor, the planet the station orbits. Commander Sisko assures Jake that he will have fun and meet lots of new friends, but they are interrupted by a voice from the bridge, informing Sisko that they are approaching Deep Space 9. Act One :"Commence Station Log, Deep Space 9. Commander Benjamin Sisko, Stardate 46388.2. At the request of the Bajoran provisional government, Starfleet has agreed to establish a Federation presence in this system following the withdrawal of the Cardassian occupational forces. The first contingent of officers, including my Chief of Operations, Miles O'Brien, arrived two days ago on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise]]."'' Commander Sisko and Jake arrive at Deep Space 9, the former Cardassian space station Terok Nor, in orbit around Bajor. The station is in a state of disarray because the Cardassians ransacked it after ending the Occupation of Bajor; the planet Bajor is in a similar state. Neither Benjamin nor his son find the place, or their quarters, accommodating but they decide to "rough it" for the time being. Chief of operations O'Brien reports to Sisko that most systems are offline and a lot of equipment is missing or severely damaged. Next, Sisko meets Major Kira Nerys, the Bajoran liaison officer to DS9 and former member of the Bajoran Resistance. She is quite abrupt with him and tells him she does not trust him, nor the Federation's motives for involving itself with Bajor. Responding to an alarm on the promenade, Kira and Sisko capture a thief and his accomplice, a young Ferengi named Nog. Here, Sisko also meets Odo the station's security chief, who aids in the apprehension of the two criminals. Quark, Nog's uncle, urges Sisko to release Nog into his custody, but Sisko appears to have something else on his mind. Act Two When Sisko meets with Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the , it is now Sisko's turn to be brusque and distrusting. He begins by "re-introducing" himself, mentioning that he has already "met" Picard (or rather Locutus) at the Battle of Wolf 359. Picard is obviously troubled by his memories of the event, so he begins discussing the havoc wreaked upon Bajor by the Cardassians. He tells Sisko that their top priority at DS9 is to ensure Bajor's prompt entrance into the Federation. Sisko accepts his assignment, but hints to Picard that he is thinking of resigning his Starfleet commission to return to Earth. Sisko and Odo try to convince Quark to stay on DS9 and keep Quark's open to aid in the station's overall rehabilitation. As Quark is less than eager to stay, Sisko uses the incarcerated Nog as a bargaining chip, offering to free Nog if Quark stays and reopens his establishment. While discussing Bajoran politics, Kira expresses her belief that Kai Opaka, the spiritual leader of Bajor, is their only hope to unite the people and keep the Bajoran Provisional Government intact. When Sisko meets the Kai on Bajor, she urges him to explore his Pagh, or life-force, and discovers Sisko to be the Emissary of the Prophets, though she doesn't tell him everything at first. She leads Sisko to the Orb of Prophecy, which grants him his first vision: he is mentally transported to Gilgo Beach, years earlier (circa 2354), at the time and place he met Jennifer, his wife. He re-lives the moment of their first encounter in vivid detail, promising to prepare his father's famous Aubergine stew for dinner, and is distraught when the vision ends. As Kai Opaka shuts away the Orb safely in its container, she explains that this Orb is one of nine known Orbs; the Cardassians have plundered the other eight in times of war. She also informs Sisko that his destiny, whether he believes it or not, consists entirely of finding the Celestial Temple of the prophets, from where the orbs originated. To help him in his task, she gives him the Orb for further study. Act Three :"Station log, stardate 46390.1. The ''Enterprise has been ordered to the Lapolis system. They're scheduled to depart at zero-five hundred hours after offloading three runabout class vessels. Meanwhile, our medical and science officers are arriving... and I'm looking forward to a reunion with a... very old... friend."'' Back aboard DS9, Sisko greets his new chief medical officer, Doctor Julian Bashir, who is obviously smitten with Jadzia Dax, the station's new chief science officer. Sisko's meeting with Dax is really a reunion, because Dax is a Trill symbiont whom Sisko knew as Curzon Dax years earlier. Julian offends Kira by referring to his new assignment as "frontier medicine"; to Kira, Bajor is home, not some frontier in the wilderness. Benjamin quickly puts his old friend Dax to use, asking her to conduct research on the Orb and leaving her alone in the science lab. When she touches the Orb, it grows extremely bright and gives her a vision of her own. is transfered from Curzon to Jadzia]] From high above, she sees herself (as the un-joined Jadzia) lying on an operating table, receiving the Dax symbiont from a dying Curzon, realizing the first moment of her new self-awareness. The vision has a noticeably powerful effect on her emotionally, as strong as Sisko's vision of Jennifer. On the Enterprise, Miles O'Brien stands outside the Captain's ready room deciding whether to go inside or not. He decides not to, and heads to transporter room 3. Upon entering, he wishes Maggie good luck, and just before he transports to the station, Jean-Luc Picard walks in, and dismisses the ensign. Captain Picard says that just the other day he called down to transporter room 3 and asked for him without thinking, and how it won't be the same without him. Picard transports Miles to the station, operating the panel himself. The Enterprise then sets off for the Lapolis system. Act Four Sisko hosts Gul Dukat in his office, which used to be Dukat's office. Formerly the Cardassian prefect on Bajor, Dukat is also the former commander of DS9. With great diplomacy, Dukat "welcomes" the Federation to the region and pledges his "support" (especially in light of the fact that the Enterprise has departed the region). Dukat is really only interested in garnering information regarding the Orb; he promises an exchange of information with the eight Orbs "acquired" by the Cardassians. Meanwhile, Dax has plotted a central location common to all the known Orbs, the Denorios belt, a charged plasma field. She and Sisko board the runabout to investigate this location, but they dare not depart the station, for fear of raising Cardassian suspicions. While Quark distracts the Cardassians with a generous payout from his casino, Kira closes the establishment; to carry their winnings back to their ship, the Cardassians are given Odo, disguised as a tote bag. Once aboard the vessel, Odo morphs into his humanoid form, and begins his acts of sabotage. Having crashed the Cardassian vessel's computers, Odo is beamed back to Ops aboard DS9 by O'Brien, who struggled to use the Cardassian transporters he had just been introduced to. The coast is now clear for Sisko and Dax to embark toward the Denorios belt, the coordinates of the focal point of the Bajoran Orbs. As Dax steers the vessel toward high proton counts and the external wave intensifies, the Bajoran wormhole suddenly opens directly in front of them. They are pulled into it, as DS9 loses contact with them, picking up only major subspace disruptions. The Rio Grande emerges in the Gamma Quadrant, some 70,000 light years from its previous location. Sisko suspects that the wormhole is the source of the Bajoran Orbs, and that it is a stable wormhole, so they turn around and attempt to return to the Alpha Quadrant. However, the Rio Grande loses power and velocity while in the wormhole; they land on a "planet" with breathable atmosphere. To Sisko, it appears to be a barren wasteland, raging with electrical storms; to Dax, however, the planet appears beautiful, like an idyllic garden setting. A hovering Orb appears and scans their bodies; it engulfs Dax and takes her through the wormhole safely, and she materializes in Ops on DS9. Benjamin is transported from the imaginary planet to the celestial temple, where he begins another vision, this one being his first communciation with the prophets of the celestial temple. The prophets are non-corporeal entities, appearing to Benjamin as people in his life: his late wife Jennifer, Picard, the Kai, Jake. They seek contact with other life forms, but do not consider him worthy, since he is corporeal, and relies on crude linguistics for communication. As he tries to defend himself and his species, Benjamin seeks to develop some form of communication protocols with them. Act Five :"First officer's log, stardate 46392.7. We're preparing to launch a rescue mission to find Commander Sisko, but first, our navigational sensors must be recalibrated to work under the conditions reported by Lieutenant Dax." Once Kira realizes what Sisko and Dax discovered, she recognizes its tremendous importance and orders the entire DS9 space station to be moved to the mouth of the newly-found wormhole. With only six functional maneuvering thrusters, Dax suggests they lower the inertial mass of the station with the deflector array; O'Brien begins work on this endeavor. Kira, Dax and Doctor Bashir decide to set out toward the wormhole in another runabout, the , to rescue Sisko. Odo insists on joining their expedition, citing his own discovery in the Denorios belt and how his origins may be related to the wormhole phenomenon. Act Six Back inside the wormhole, Sisko finds that the wormhole aliens have no concept of linear time and thus consider his presence disruptive. He tries to explain the concepts of past, present, and future, via the memories of his life's history. As Sisko and the wormhole aliens try to understand one another, O'Brien and the crew attempt to find a way to safely move DS9 to the mouth of the wormhole, but the Cardassian computer is less than cooperative. With great difficulty, O'Brien manages to move DS9; however, Dukat has become aware of the wormhole's presence. Suspecting Sisko of already striking a deal with "whomever" in the wormhole, Gul Dukat races toward the wormhole himself; his Cardassian vessel, easily out-pacing Kira and the runabout, proceeds through the wormhole, which appears to collapse behind him. Dukat's passage through the wormhole momentarily interrupts Sisko's "conversation" with the prophets as the wormhole seals itself. Act Seven When communication resumes, the prophets reveal how they are injured whenever someone travels through the wormhole; in fact, the very nature of Sisko's linear existence confounds the prophets. Sisko attempts to explain why corporeal life forms value their "ignorance" of what is to come by using experience of what is past. However, the prophets do not understand why Sisko continues to exist at the point in time most painful for him: Jennifer's death. :"First officer's log, supplemental. We've rendezvoused with the space station at the former coordinates of the wormhole. Unfortunately, our scans have revealed no trace of either the wormhole or Dukat's ship." In light of Dukat's disappearance, the station is soon approached by three Cardassian warships, which take a threatening posture. Gul Jasad demands to know the location of Dukat's vessel; he refuses to believe Kira's "wormhole" explanation, since there is no sensory evidence of such. Jasad allows Kira one hour to prepare for surrender, but with the Enterprise still 20 hours away, Kira knows that surrender is not a viable option. Act Eight Kira launches six photon torpedoes – the station's entire complement – as a bluff, to make Gul Jasad believe that Starfleet has replenished DS9's weaponry after taking over the station. The bluff fails, however, as the Cardassians begin assaulting the station, easily penetrating its weak shields. Odo calls for medical assistance on the promenade from Doctor Bashir. Dax reports that their shields are down to 18 percent and falling, then suddenly reports a huge neutrino disturbance – the wormhole is back. The wormhole opens in an explosion of brilliant, neon-like light; the Cardassians, shocked to see it for the first time, immediately cease firing on DS9. To everyone's surprise, Commander Sisko emerges in the Rio Grande, towing Gul Dukat's disabled Cardassian vessel from the wormhole to safety. Once securely back in the Alpha Quadrant, Dukat orders the Cardassian vessels to stand down. Luckily there were no fatalities on DS9, just various injuries being treated by Doctor Bashir and Odo, who has been pressed into medical duties, for the time being. Sisko, back aboard DS9, joyously greets Jake. The prophets, known to the Federation as the "wormhole aliens", have granted Sisko and all other corporeal beings free passage through the wormhole. And with the return of the Enterprise, the Cardassian vessels retreat back to Cardassian space. :"Station Log, Commander Benjamin Sisko, Stardate 46393.1. The lifeforms who created the wormhole have agreed to allow safe passage for all ships traveling to the Gamma Quadrant. With the arrival of the ''Enterprise the Cardassians have left the area."'' Meeting once again with Captain Picard, Commander Sisko is congratulated on finding the wormhole; Bajor will now undoubtedly become a commercial and scientific hub, as well as a strategic military focal point for the Federation. Sisko retracts his earlier conversation with Picard, about possibly resigning his commission. Picard, who had never forwarded the information up the chain of command, nevertheless asks Sisko if he is sure about staying at the helm of DS9. Sisko guarantees him that he knows he is the man for the mission; Picard shakes his hand, and disembarks to the Enterprise, wishing Sisko good luck. As the crew continues repairs and settles into their new home, so begins the command of Deep Space 9 by Commander Benjamin Sisko, the Emissary to the prophets of Bajor. Memorable Quotes "It's good to see you, too... ''old man." : - '''Commander Sisko' to Lieutenant Dax "Computer.... You and I need to have a little ''talk." : - '''Chief O'Brien', after the computer refused his command override at a critical moment in time "I see her like this, every time I close my eyes. In the darkness, in the blink of an eye, I see her like this." : - Commander Sisko "Major? Remind me never to get into a game of Roladan Wild Draw with you." : - O'Brien, to Major Kira after she bluffs belligerent Cardassians "I suppose you want the office." "I thought I'd say hello first. And then take the office." : - Kira and Sisko "Never trust ale from a god-fearing people, or a Starfleet commander that has one of your relatives in jail." : - Quark to Benjamin Sisko "New rules... ?" "You can't cheat every customer who walks through your door anymore, Quark... you're a community leader now." "Very well. Very well. Perhaps we could discuss these new rules over a drink..." "If you don't take that hand off my hip, you'll never be able to raise another glass with it." "I love a woman in uniform..." : - Quark and Kira Background Information Distinguishing DS9 * "Emissary" and its subsequent series presents the first (and so far only) Trek premise in which the main setting is not a starship, being set instead aboard space station Deep Space 9. This change of venue was largely intended to differentiate DS9 from The Next Generation, because the producers felt that having two shows about a starship airing simultaneously would be unacceptable. * Runabouts made their first appearance in this episode. They were specifically designed for the new series to make it unique, although TNG made limited use of runabouts as well. * The noticeable change in Starfleet uniform to a black design with division color on the shoulders was mostly implemented as a continuation of Trek's pattern of changing uniforms over time, although factors such as the discomfort of wearing TNG-style uniforms played a role as well. What would come to be known as "DS9-style" uniforms were more of a variant than a switch, however, due to the cost of producing all-new uniforms. This is why, for example, the DS9 crew themselves have "TNG-style" uniforms in the beginning of this episode and, even after TNG had gone off the air, the dress uniforms on DS9 (as well as on Earth in "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost") were TNG style. These discrepencies were corrected with the later switch to a unified, "grey-on-black" format, which is still used. * The main cast was intentionally assembled to create conflict (Quark and Odo, Kira and Sisko, etc) to contrast the relatively tranquil atmosphere aboard Federation starships. * Jadzia Dax and Trills seen after this episode are distinctly different from the Trills in the TNG episode "The Host." There is considerably more depth to the relationship between the host and symbiont in Trill joining than described in the TNG episode. The fact that Trills now have spots rather than prosthetic make-up is because the producers felt Terry Farrell was too attractive to cover her face up. * Another significant change is the relationship Ferengi have with Humans. As most fans know, the Ferengi on TNG were originally intended to be a new adversary comparable to the Klingons in TOS, although the writers quickly realized how ridiculous the Ferengi were as villains. As of "Emissary," the Ferengi are mainly entrepreneurs and the Ferengi Alliance is a politically neutral economic power. * Miles O'Brien was brought aboard DS9 in this episode and made a part of the senior staff because the producers felt that Colm Meaney was too talented an actor to confine his character to a transporter room. Additionally, they hoped the TNG crossover would help boost the new series' ratings. * The first officer aboard DS9 would have been Ro Laren, but she was replaced by Kira Nerys (Nana Visitor) because Michelle Forbes did not want to commit to a six-year contract working on DS9. * The Prophets and Sisko's new status as their Emissary constitute Trek's first venture into the area of religion from a dramatic, rather than scientific, perspective. The Script * A scene was cut in the teaser that had Sisko notifying the Captain that the USS Gage, and were deployed by Admiral J.P. Hanson. The latter two vessels were mentioned in "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II"; however, the Gage was a new reference and would be included in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. The script also mentions that Jake Sisko's birth occurs in 2360. However, this is contradicted in future episodes where his birth is said to occur in 2355. * Another line cut involved Sisko talking to a university official on Earth, who had offered him an assignment, which Sisko is seriously considering. * The script stated that a 'knife-like' weapon was to be thrown at Odo during the looting scene on the Promenade. This was replaced with a weapon similar to a morning star, thrown like a bolo. Additionally, Odo was to shift his upper mid-body out of shape. However, this was replaced with him only shifting his head. * During Sisko's first meeting with the Prophets, the script states that any extras within 50 feet of the camera's position were to stop whatever activity they were doing and pay curious attention to Sisko. Any extras beyond the 50 foot range were to act like 'atmosphere' and continue 'human activity'. * A scene in the script that was filmed but eventually deleted featured Sisko meeting with Opaka again, to return the Orb. He tells her that fourteen planets have contacted the Federation to open trade links through Bajoran space. He tries to tell her he believes the Prophets to be wormhole aliens, but she tells him she does not wish to hear. She tells him "that is why a disbeliever was destined to seek them - one should never look into the eyes of his own gods...". She also tells Sisko that his journey is only beginning. Rick Berman considers this to be "a wonderful scene" and one he regretted had to be removed for time. Cast * Max Grodénchik, credited as the Ferengi Pit Boss, would become the recurring character Rom, Nog's father and Quark's brother. * J.G. Hertzler, credited as the Vulcan Captain, is well-known for his later portrayal of Klingon General/Chancellor Martok. * Majel Barrett, as the Saratoga computer voice, was participating in her third (out of three, at the time) live action Star Trek series, having played Nurse Chapel in TOS and Lwaxana Troi on TNG. * Marc Alaimo reprised his role as Gul Dukat throughout DS9's seven-year run. * Aron Eisenberg's Nog character was eventually transformed from thief to Starfleet's first-ever Ferengi officer. * Eisenberg, Alaimo, Hertzler and Mark Allen Shepherd (Morn) are the only actors, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the finale, . Production Information * In this episode only, prior to the discovery of the wormhole, it does not appear at the end of the opening credits. However, it is shown in syndication. Additionally, some foreign language versions do feature the wormhole at the end of the credits. * The director utilizes a relatively rare technique called an extreme close-up in the scenes depicting Sisko inside the wormhole with the Prophets. As Sisko's conversation with the Prophets progresses and tension mounts, Sisko is seen several times staring forward intently and engulfed by extremely bright white light. With each shot, the camera zooms progressively closer on Avery Brooks' face until immediately after the Bajoran wormhole closes, when it shows only his eyes. * Two hundred and fifty special effects shots were created for this episode. * The set of the Saratoga's escape pod is a redress of the front section of the runabout. * Jake's birth scene was shot on the Enterprise-D sickbay set. Trivia * An alternative idea would have placed Sisko's new assignment at a colony on an alien planet. * According to Avery Brooks' official web site, out of the seven years he was on Deep Space Nine, the time he spent working on this episode made it his favorite. * Jennifer and Jake Sisko's presence aboard the makes this the first occasion a starship is known to carry families aboard. This was previously assumed to only occur on starships. * This episode features flashbacks to the Battle of Wolf 359; the aftermath of which was seen in . The battle itself occurred mainly off-screen aside from viewscreen communication with Admiral Hanson during the battle. * This is the 's first of two known visits to Deep Space 9. The second was in . * This episode has a very similar title to that of , in which Patrick Stewart (Captain Jean-Luc Picard) and Colm Meaney (Chief Miles O'Brien) also appear. * The Next Generation-style command uniform Avery Brooks wore in this episode was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #2778). Ratings *"Emissary" scored an 18.8 percentage of the syndicated television market making it one of the most watched television episodes in syndicated television history. It was number one in the New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Washington and Boston markets. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *"Emissary" was the first Star Trek episode to be shown on the UK's Virgin 1 channel. Part one of the episode was watched by two hundred and twenty six thousand people, around 1.2% of the total television audience at the time. Awards *This episode was nominated for four Emmy Awards, a distinction it shares with only three other episodes of Trek. It won for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects and was nominated for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Series, Outstanding Individual Achievement in Sound Editing for a Series, and Outstanding Individual Achievement in Sound Mixing for a Drama Series. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1, catalogue number VHR 2763, . *UK VHS special collector's edition: *As part of the UK VHS release Star Trek - 30th Anniversary Trial Pack: *UK VHS release Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Movie: . *As part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD collection. *As a bonus feature on the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies collection. Links and References Special Guest Star *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard Guest Stars *Camille Saviola as Kai Opaka *Felecia M. Bell as Jennifer Sisko *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat Co-Stars *Joel Swetow as Gul Jasad *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Stephen Davies as Saratoga Tactical Officer *Max Grodénchik as Rom (as Ferengi Pit Boss) *Steven Rankin as Cardassian Tactical Officer *Lily Mariye as Saratoga Ops Officer *Cassandra Byram as Saratoga Conn Officer *John Noah Hertzler as Saratoga Captain *April Grace as Maggie Hubbell (as Transporter Chief) *Kevin McDermott as Alien Batter *Parker Whitman as Cardassian Officer *William Powell-Blair as Cardassian Officer *Frank Owen Smith as Curzon Dax *Lynnda Ferguson as Doran *Megan Butler as Enterprise-D Lieutenant *Stephen Rowe as Chanting Monk *Thomas Hobson as Young Jake *Donald Hotton as Bajoran monk #1 *Gene Armor as Bajoran Bureaucrat *Diana Cignoni as Dabo Girl *Judi Durand as DS9 Computer Voice *Majel Barrett as Saratoga Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Nick Dimitri as the Markalian thief *David B. Levinson as Broik *Tyana Parr as **a Trill surgeon **an alien DS9 resident **a Human DS9 resident *Cole McKay as a Bajoran worker *Red Horton as a Bajoran worker *Brian Demonbreun as a Starfleet science officer *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Michael J. Sarna (stunt actor) Uncredited Stunt Doubles *Christopher Doyle as stunt double for Rene Auberjonois References antileptons; antilepton interference; Aubergine stew; Bajor; Bajoran wormhole; baseball; Battle of Wolf 359; Borg; Cardassian Union; Celestial Temple; ''Cochrane'', USS; Denorios belt; Emissary of the Prophets; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; Fourth Order; Frunalian; Frunalian science vessel; Gamma Quadrant; George; Idran system; Lapolis system; ''Melbourne'', USS; Ops; Orb; Promenade; Prophets; Quadros-1 probe; Quark's; Roladan Wild Draw; ''Saratoga'', USS; Setlik III; Seventh Order; Theology; Wolf 359; ''Yamaguchi'', USS External links * * }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Der Abgesandte, Teil I es:Emissary fr:Emissary nl:Emissary (aflevering)